Perjuangan Sasuke
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: Sasuke mendapati karma dari mantan pacarnya. Karma itu menjadi kenyataan, ia jadi mencintai musuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke meluluhkan hati dingin musuhnya? Cekidott!


**Area Bacotan Azu-nyan :**

**aduuh minna gomen buat Love is complicated azu-nyan ga liat dulu ceritanya malahlangsung update :(. Azu-nyan masih newbie jadi ya seperti ini. Menurut kalian apa Love is Complicated di lanjut atau di discontinue? Jawabannya tunggu direview ini. Ah cerita ini untuk menebus kesalahan azu-nyan yang super baka ini! Ya sudah silahkan read jangan lupa review!**

**Perjuangan Sasuke**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfrot**

**Rated : T+**

**Summary :**

**Sasuke mendapati karma dari mantan pacarnya. Karma itu menjadi kenyataan, ia jadi mencintai musuhnya sendiri. Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke untuk meluluhkan hati dingin Haruno Sakura musuhnya itu? Cekidot!**

**Pairing : **

**Sasuke U**

**Sakura H**

**Gaara S.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sasuken-kun kenapa kau mencampakkanku dengan meninggalkanku?" Tanya seorang gadis- ralat wanita dengan suara lirih kepada pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Hn"

"kau" wanita itu menunjuk Sasuke menatapnya tajam "akan mendapat karma dariku! Dan karma itu akan membuat kau mencintai gadis yang membencimu!" Teriak wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Kin itu.

"hn" Sasuke seakan tidak peduli mantan pacarnya itu langsung ngelengos pergi meninggalkan Kin yang menatapnya tajam dan seringai licik.

"akan ku buat do'aku menjadi kenyataan, Sasuke-kun" seringai licik terhias diwajah cantiknya. Oow Uchiha kau harus berhati-hati dengan mantan pacarmu ini.

* * *

"sakura-chan" panggil gadis indigo cantik itu terhadap sahabatnya yang sama cantik dengannya yang terlihat serius dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas.

Sakura menoleh sekilas dan membaca lagi ketas-kertas yang terlihat seperti proposal "hn?" balasnya singkat. Ya Haruno Sakura terkenal dengan kedinginannya yang membuat para pemuda engga mendekatinya. Tapi Sakura akan lumayan hangat dengan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan wajahnya pun merah seperti tomat "a-aku akan menyatakan perasaaan ku terhadap Na-naruto-kun" ucapya gagap dan gugup.

"lalu?"

Hinata menunduk sedih dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca "Naruto-kun sepertinya menyukaimu, Sakura-chan" lirihnya sedih. Ya kita juga pasti sedih jika orang yang kita cintai menyukaimu sahabatmu sendiri. Nyesek.

Seakan tersambar petir Sakura terdiam. Untungnya poninya tidak menghalangi karna sudah dijepit ke sebelah kiri.

"itu tidak mungkin" kilah Sakura menatap Hinata lembut.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan rambut indigonya "aku mendengarnya sendiri, ia berkata seperti itu saat bersama Sasuke-kun"

Sakura menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata yang sama dengannya "tapi aku tidak mencintainya Hinata, tapi tenang saja akan kubuat si Baka Naruto itu mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya" ucap Sakur tegas dan menatap Hinata serius.

Hinata terharu dan memeluk tubuh proposional sahabatnya "arigatou Sakura-chan! Hontou ni arigatou"

Sakura membalas pelukan hangat dari sahabatnya " hn, douita"

Begitulah sahabat, saling membantu jika kesusahan.

* * *

"TEME JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA KAU PUTUS DARI KIN?!" teriak heboh anak tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Kushina. Yap! Namikaze Naruto-dattebayo! Untung juga teriakan itu tidak tedengar karna kampus sudah sepi.

"Hn, seakan kau lupa kalo aku playboy dobe" balas Sasuke sinis dan datar. Ck Uchiha bungsu ini tiada hari tanpa datar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencibir Sasuke. Tetapi tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi serius "apa setelah putus kau mendapat doa darinya teme?"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"kau ini pikun atau bodoh sih? Jika kau terkena doa nya kau akan mendapatkan tahu! Sasuke no baka!" jawab Naruto frustasi karna sahabatnya ini benar-benar pikun.

"Apa peduliku? Itu tidak akan terjadi!" ketus Sasuke tidap percaya.

naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh atletis sahabatnya "apa doanya Sasuke" menatap Sasuke serius.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menghentikan guncangan pada tubuh atletisnya "hanya sebuah karma"

Naruto membelak kaget "itu akan jadi kenyataan teme baka!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, tetapi sebelum meninggalkan sahabatnya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan percaya diri "aku jamin karma itu tidak akan terjadi dobe"

Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya yang jabrik itu dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah melaju bersama mobilnya dengan prihatin "semoga itu tidak terjadi Sasuke"

* * *

**Mind to review minna? :))**

**maaf ya kalo kependekkam terus jelek hehe cerita ini untuk menebus kesalahanku di cerita love is complicated ;33**

**aku terima kritik, saran, dan flame!**

**tapi khusus FLAME!, flame nya harus masuk akal ;;3**

**see ya di chappie depan!**


End file.
